What Hurts the Most
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: Justin has returned from NY. He and Brian are ready to start their own family. [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas [2012]**

Brian looked around at the his family sitting at the table. It had been a long time coming, getting everyone together after the mess that was two years ago. Lindsay had almost destroyed the whole family with just a few stupid decisions. But looking around now, Brian was a glad everything had happened the way it did. A smile came across his face as he looked across the table at his partner of eleven years (give or take five months), and husband of the past six years. He has almost lost the two most important people in his life (well, two of now nine). But he didn't and for that, he was thankful. He also gained a part of his family back. His childhood family. Looking down a little ways from his side of the dining table, he spotted his sister, chatting away with Ted and Blake across the table like they had been old friends. A little further down from them were Claire's demon spawn, which he couldn't quite call them anymore. Not when they looked up to him with respect and when John was going to college to become an ad man like his uncle. Sitting next to John was Brian's little sister-in-law, who will soon become his nephew's wife.

Is there even a name for that like niece-in-law? Brian mused as he gazed back to his side of the table, just two seats left of Claire. Melanie was the hardest to get to attend this family dinner. She wasn't much for social since the whole Lindsay debacle, but all thanks to Justin's secret demon ninja skills; she was sitting there with little Jenny, who for only being six years old, raised hell with anyone who called her J.R. because she says it's a boys name. Brian just calls her Pipsqueak, which she seems to love from Uncle Bri and nobody else. Across from them were Ben and Michael. Ever since they lost Hunter just a few months back, they had been a little hard to track down, only to find out they had gone on a vacation to be alone together, grieving the loss of their adopted son. Hunter's death hit the whole family pretty hard. They had to look at the good side that the AIDS didn't take him, but him being in the wrong place at the wrong time with a fatal hit and run. At least Ben and Michael had time to say goodbye at the hospital.

Down just a little further were Deb and Carl. They had been a little easier to rope into the family dinner. Once Deb heard Brian and Justin were hosting at Britin, she jumped at the chance to cook, but Justin refused to let her help. He was cooking with the help of Cynthia and Daphne. Turning his attention back to his end of the dining table, Brian had a moment with Justin as they stared at each other and smiled. Brian then turned his attention to Jennifer and Tucker, newly married a year ago and some months. Across from them, a few chairs down was Cynthia, Daphne and her husband Kurt. They have only been married a little over two years and have twin seven month old girls; Briana and Justina. When Brian heard the names he burst out laughing, but of course, his husband started crying. Happy tears, but still, crying. The twins were currently asleep upstairs, having already been fed. Between Daphne and Kurt was Daphne's four year-old son Henry. Just after Justin had moved to New York seven years ago, Daphne had asked him to be the father of her child. She wanted a kid before she started medical school. Justin jumped at the idea and nine months later, little Henry was born. Just like when Gus was born and Justin helped decide between Gus and Abraham; Brian was there when Henry was born and Justin and Daphne asked his advice between Henry and Edward. They didn't tell him which name Justin wanted or which name Daphne wanted because they knew Brian would favor the name Justin picked. Brian decided on Henry because and he had quoted, "Edward just reminds me of that Twilight shit Molly's reading to Gus". Sadly, Edward was the name Justin wanted (after his grandfather). So, to compromise, they named him Henry Edward. Just next to them were Emmett and his new boyfriend Erick. They have been dating for a little over two years, just before the sextuplets were born.

Between Brian and Cynthia sat two of Brian and Justin's sextuplets while two others sat between Justin and Jennifer on the other side of the table. The fifth was sitting on Cynthia's lap and the sixth, Brian looked around only to find one of his sons tugging on the sleeve of his dress shirt. Bending over to he was level with his two year-old son, he smirked and the brunet boy smiled back. Brian lifted his son onto his lap, the kid's back to his chest so he was facing the table. Justin handed the sippy cup over the table to Brian, who handed it to their son. That seemed to set a chain reaction. The four sextuplets still sitting in their own chairs decided they all wanted on someone's lap. One turned to Melanie, one to Daphne, one to Ted and one to Molly. That also decided to change the minds of the two on Brian and Cynthia's lap because suddenly they slid down to the floor. One headed for Emmett and the other to Michael. Laughter from the adults filled the room as they watched the sextuplets rearrange to sit on their favorite aunt or uncle's laps. Rolling his eyes, Brian turned back to his food and joining in the conversation between Justin, Cynthia, Jennifer and Tucker about Justin's new art show after the holidays were over with.

After dinner had finished, the woman took all the younger children to get washed up and ready for bed before heading for the living room where there were presents piled a mile high. When everyone had gotten there, the first thing they had seen was the real Christmas tree that looked like Santa's elves had thrown up on the bottom half, a little messy in the middle and the top was completely neat. Brian explained that Justin decorated the top, Gus the middle and they just let the sextuplets have at it with the tinsel for the bottom. At the very top was an angel dressed in white, a gift from Deb their first Christmas after the sextuplets had been born. In a row across the front at the top were eight ornaments, one for each, Gus and Henry and then one for each of the sextuplets. They had their names hand painted in blue or pink, depending on their gender. Below the names were their birth dates and on the back was a baby picture of them. Gifts from Jennifer and Tucker their first Christmas after the sextuplets were born.

Justin loved them so much, he made one for everyone else, and they were hanging all over the top and middle of the tree. It had taken him forever, so this was actually the first Christmas that they were all finished and hanging on the tree. The first time everyone was able to see them. He had even made one for Hunter and had it placed between Ben and Michael's. There was also one for Vic hanging next to Deb's. There were a lot of tears from quite a lot of people after they saw them and Brian took that time to sneak out for a smoke on the front porch. Of course, he was caught by Ted, who just nodded and pretended not to know anything when eyed by Justin as they reentered the house just before dinner was ready for them. Brian didn't really think it mattered if he smoked outside because he and Justin had only agreed they would not smoke in the house because of Gus and the sextuplets. Brian is also pretty sure that Justin is sneaking a cigarette here and there outside by the pool.

Now, all back in the living room, Deb and Jennifer took the lead and started handing out the presents, making sure each kid got something to open right after the other because they were already bouncing off the walls wanting to tear into everything. The adults had all agreed, presents for the kids only this year. It wasn't long before nice shiny wrapping paper was everywhere. There were toy cars and G.I. Joes for the boys, Barbies and stuffed animals for the girls and of course, clothes for all of them. Gus got a skateboard and art supplies instead of toy cars and G.I. Joes because that was what he was into now. Henry got a new bike, with the training wheels. Jenny also got a bike, but without the training wheels because for months she was complaining about them. There were a few new picture books for the sextuplets, along with little peddle cars. Six of them to be exact. One red, one green, one blue for the boys. One pink, one purple and one yellow for the girls. Like it really mattered the color for them anyway, a peddle car was a peddle car to them. If it was vacant, they were going to take it. Some clothes and baby toys were given to Daphne for the twins. Brian and Justin also gave Brian's nephew Peter a car. It wasn't new but it wasn't a junker either. Brian had been giving his nephew driving lessons for the last year and just two months ago, the kid passed his test.

They also had something for Molly and John, which was more of a wedding present then anything. After the hype with the kids dulled down, most of them passed out on top of and under the wrapping paper, the adults drinking coffee and hot chocolate and talking, they told them. Brian and Justin were paying for their wedding, after hearing that Craig refused to pay when Molly went to visit him the month before. They were also paying for their honeymoon, wherever they wanted to go, for two weeks. Molly started crying and flung herself at her brother while John just smiled, but then suddenly hugged Brian. It was a good time all together.

When it started getting late, everyone decided to stay for the night and head out after breakfast Christmas morning. There were ten bedrooms, minus the master suite. One belonged to Gus and Henry and where Peter stayed for the night, one to the three boys of the sextuplets and one to the three girls. The other seven rooms were just guest rooms for something like this. Deb and Carl took one, Jennifer and Tucker, Molly and John, Ted and Blake, Ben and Michael, Daphne and Kurt with the twins and then Emmett and Erick. Melanie and Jenny were living in a four bedroom house just a little ways down the path that Brian had built. Both Claire and Cynthia went with them to stay in her extra rooms. They were living with them because Brian thought it would be a good thing for Gus and Jenny to still be close after Melanie's divorce from Lindsay and then everything that ended with Brian getting his rights to Gus back and Justin adopting him. Melanie was grateful, after having to sell their house. With all the good nights out of the way, Brian and Justin made their way to their room at the end of the hall.

Life was finally getting back to normal for their family. Or at least as normal as their family could ever be. It would never be the same with some of them missing, but they were all going to make it because they had each other and that was all that mattered to their family at times like these.


	2. Chapter 2

**January [2009] - Part 1**

Waiting at the airport for his husband was taking longer than he thought. The plane had landed a little over twenty minutes ago but there was still no sign of Justin yet. He would have been more upset at the waste of time if this was a typical weekend visit, but that was not the case this time. No, after four years of living in New York, Justin was finally returning home for good. When he called Brian and told him the week before, Brian didn't know what to say. Justin mentioned that he wanted a week alone with Brian before the family descended. Brian happened to be at a family dinner when Justin called, so he needed to keep his expression neutral or risk giving the news away.

Only six people knew that Brian and Justin had actually married before Justin headed for New York four years ago. Ted and Melanie knew because of the legal aspects involved with the companies as well as the need to update wills and power of attorney. Jennifer, Tucker and Molly knew because Justin didn't want his mother and sister to find out after the fact and be upset they were never told. The last person to know was Cynthia, Brian's assistant, just because she had noticed how happy Brian was, in spite of Justin's move to New York and she convinced him to tell her. She was just happy for him and promised not to say anything to anyone else. Brian was also pretty sure Daphne knew, but she hadn't said anything to either of them about it yet.

As soon as Brian knew that Justin was coming home for good, he started preparing Britin so they could move in when they wanted. The place just needed to be cleaned, so the day after getting the call from Justin, Brian brought in a cleaning service. There was no need to call in anyone to fix up the grounds since everything was frozen and covered in snow. All of Justin's things had been shipped to the loft earlier in the week, all he would have with him was a carry on and a dog carrier with the dog he rescued while in New York. Brian didn't like the damn thing, but Justin loved it so Brian was going to live with it for him.

The dog was a labrador, pitbull mix named Ripper. At least it wasn't some girly looking dog like a yorky or a shih tzu. Justin had wanted to drive back from New York using a rental because of the dog, but Brian said flying back would be faster. Eventually, Brian won and he bought Justin a first class ticket.

Brian was just about to call Justin's cell phone to see if maybe he had missed the flight or decided to drive after all when he suddenly saw the blond hair of his husband, making his way through the now forming crowd. Brian smiled as Justin got closer to him, his carry on in one hand and the dog carrier being pulled on a trolly by the other. A huge smile on his own face. As soon as he was close enough, Justin sat down his bag and jumped into Brian's open and waiting arms. He crushed his lips to Brian's.

"Welcome home." Brian mumbled against his husband's lips.

Justin smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He kept his arms wrapped around Brian's neck.

"You haven't told anyone."

"Has anyone called you?"

Justin shook his head and Brian just raised his eyebrow.

"Right. So, home?"

"Loft or house?"

"Loft for now. I'm too horny to drive out to the house."

That put Brian in motion to grab Justin's bag and the trolly and head for the exit, knowing that Justin was going to be following him just as fast. They got out of the airport parking lot rather quickly for it being jam packed with people and cars and were back at the loft within minutes. Brian carried Justin's bag and the dog crate while Justin hooked the dog onto it's leash and walked him. Brian was already in the loft before Justin even made it into the building. He only had to wait a few minutes before Justin and the dog were jogging up the stairs and into the loft themselves. Brian watched as Justin shut and locked the door and released the dog from the leash before Brian pulled his blond to him and towards the bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

The week seemed to have passed by pretty quickly for Brian and Justin. They spent most of their time in bed fucking or sleeping. Much time was also spent in the shower, also fucking. Then of course there were the short walks they did with the dog and to refuel with food from the local deli just down the street before returning to the loft for more fucking. Justin had wondered how they had not been interrupted all week. Nobody dropped by, the phones never even rang. Brian didn't tell him until the last day of their week that he had told the gang he was going out of town for the week and that Cynthia was looking after the loft and that he had unplugged the home phone before leaving for the airport and during one of Justin's many cat naps, Brian had taken both their cell phones and turned them to vibrate so they could still be reached for emergencies which Cynthia would have called about.

Now it was Sunday and they were on their way to Deb's for family dinner, with the dog in tow. They had had a twenty minute arguement about the damn thing staying at the loft. Justin didn't think keeping the dog locked up in the carrier while they were gone was a good idea. Brian did. So instead, they took the dog with them. On the way to Deb's Brian was telling him they could just throw the dog into the backyard. It was fenced in so the dog couldn't run away. That was another arguement that lasted the whole drive to Deb's because it was too cold for them to leave the dog outside the whole time. Justin won that arguement as well.

Upon entering the house, they found that some people were still missing but they could have been upstairs or in the backyard with the kids. Either were possible. Justin, having made sure Ripper had peed before entering the house, unlatched him from the leash and the dog bounded through the living room and kitchen, checking out and sniffing everything.

"Sunshine!" Debbie yelled when she spotted them from the kitchen.

"Deb." Justin smiled and walked over to her, allowing himself to be pulled into her bone crushing hug, "I hope you don't mind that I brought the dog, I didn't want to leave him locked up in a cage back at the loft and that was what was going to happen if Brian had his way."

"Of course not." Deb finally pulled away, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Jus'in!"

Justin turned around just in time to catch Gus, who was running at him. Justin thought it was funny that the kid had just turned eight a few months back and still refused to pronounce the 't' in his name. Justin and Brian had talked a lot about telling Gus they had married and wondering if maybe Gus wanted to call him 'Papa' or 'Daddy' now that Brian was just 'Dad'. They knew that Gus already considered Justin as another father because at a school event for parents, Justin was in town and attended with Brian and the girls and Gus had introduced them all as his parents to the class. After releasing Gus from the hug, he was attacked by Jenny. The four year old seemed to like Justin better then anyone else, even her parents. It was not something Michael liked all that much.

"Sorry Deb." Justin smiled at her as Jenny ran off to say hi to Brian, who was now sitting next to Ted on the couch, talking about work probably, "I wanted an uninterrupted week with Brian first."

"You've been in town a whole week!" Deb yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn towards them in the kitchen to listen.

"Yes?" Justin replied with a question.

Deb's rant about why Justin didn't tell her or anyone else was cut short by Ben, Michael and Hunter walking in from the backyard, as well as Melanie and Lindsay coming down the stairs. Hugs went around when everyone found that Justin was there before settling around the living room until dinner was ready. Justin sat on Brian's lap, his back against Brian's chest.

"How long are you staying, Justin?" Lindsay asked.

Justin smiled, "I'm back for good, well mostly. I'll still be taking long months in New York here or there for a while but for the most part, I'm back in Pittsburgh."

"That's wonderful." Lindsay smiled.

Everyone knew that the last four years were hard on Brian and Justin, living in different states but they still made sure they saw each other at least every other weekend. They took turns going to New York or coming back to Pittsburgh unless something came up and all major holidays were spent in Pittsburgh with the family.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and they were all sitting around the table, eating and talking about their day. After dinner, Brian and Justin said goodbye to everyone, grabbed Ripper and headed back for the loft. They would stay there until the following weekend and then finally move into Britin Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**January [2009] - Part 2**

They knew who was at the door as soon as the pounding started. They didn't have to hear the squealing from the other side of the metal door to know it was Justin's two year-old. Justin didn't even tell Daphne he was back in town yet and once he heard the pounding and the squealing that woke him up, he knew Brian had something to do with it. Justin was out of bed and dressed in sweats and a tee shirt by the time he got to the door to let his son and best friend inside.

"Dada!" Henry squealed, launching himself at Justin.

Justin laughed as he caught his son and spun around with him in his arms. Henry squealed some more before Justin stopped and turned to his best friend. Daphne was about to squeal at seeing her friend before she caught Brian's eye from the bedroom stairs and just kissed Justin's cheek. Henry then saw Brian and starting reaching out for him at the same time, trying to wiggle free from Justin.

"B'ian." He yelled, finally being set on the floor and rocketing himself at the brunet.

Brian scooped the little boy up and placed him over his shoulder, causing him to giggle. Brian loved to hear the little boy giggle because it sounded so much like his husband. Over the last year that Daphne had returned to Pittsburgh after her father's sudden heart attack, she and Brian had become close. Brian would take them out to lunch or dinner and sometimes take Henry when Daphne needed a sitter.

"Where's Kurt?" Justin asked, pulling his friend into a hug.

"He was called into work last minute." Daphne replied.

Daphne had met Kurt just a few weeks after returning to Pittsburgh. They hit it off and soon started dating. He knew all about Justin and how Henry came to be. He was perfectly fine with it, having a sister who was a lesbian. They had just married a few months back. That had been the last time Justin was in town before his move.

"So have you two talked about it yet?" Daphne asked, looking between the two men.

"We have." Brian nodded, kissing her cheek as he walked past with a still giggling Henry over his shoulder.

"And?" She prompted.

"You're our second choice." Justin replied, surpressing a smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She then smiled, "So who did you pick, have you talked with her yet?"

"Not yet." Brian replied, sitting Henry on the kitchen counter, "We're going to invite her for dinner in a couple of days and talk to her about it. Justin still hasn't fully settled in yet."

"How can I when we're still living here?" Justin brushed past his husband, ruffling his son's hair, "Britin is ready, we should just move in already."

"There are still some last minute things I want done before then, Justin." Brian replied.

"Like what?"

Brian didn't say anything and Justin knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"So if she says no, you're going with me." Daphne nodded, "I can live with that."

"I don't think she'll say no," Brian stated, handing the juice box that Justin just gave him, to Henry, "I mean, I've heard her talking about wanting one for years now but never finding the right time or partner."

"And which of you will be donating?"

"Both." Justin told her, handing Brian a glass of gauve juice while sipping at his own orange juice, "We figured since Brian already has Gus and I have Henry, we'll just use both."

"This way the baby could be either."

"Or you could have twins, once for each of you." Daphne laughed.

"That too." Justin laughed with her, "So, Brian and I need to shower and then we'll all go to the diner for brunch."

"Sounds good." Daphne replied, taking Henry off the counter and setting him down.

He went straight for the toy box by the TV, juice box in hand.

"I swear, he gets any juice on the sofa and you're a dead woman." Brian mumbled as he was dragged up to the bedroom by his husband.

They heard Daphne just laugh as they entered the bathroom. Justin opened the shower door and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting to get the tempature just right for the both of them. He could feel Brian's eyes on him, well more like on his ass. As soon as the water was just right, Justin was about to step away to strip out of his clothes when he felt hands on his hips, pushing him into the shower.

"Brian!" He yelped, "I'm still dressed."

"Couldn't wait." Brian mumbled against Justin's neck, biting down lightly.

Justin moaned and moved his hand back to touch Brian's thigh, only to feel the sweats he had been wearing. He smirked because it seemed Brian didn't even care to undress himself either. Justin tilted his head as he pushed the palms of his hands against the glass of the shower, giving Brian more access to his neck and shoulder.

Suddenly he was spun around and pushed up against the glass. Brian's lips were on his, their sweats covered hard ons pressed into each other. Justin's hands roamed up Brian's arms and over his shoulders until they were tangled in the brunet's hair. Brian's hands pressed into Justin's hips, keeping the younger man still as their tongues dueled.

"Did you lock the door?" Justin mumbled against the brunet's lips.

"Does it matter?" Brian pulled away to look at his young husband.

Justin snorted, "Bri, the last time you didn't lock the door Gus and Henry both walked in on us. You were reamed out by Linds and Mel for hours."

Brian shrugged, "They are both fine."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, Sunshine." Brian captured the blond's lips with his again and all thoughts of talk ended.

Justin smirked into the kiss and before Brian could react, Justin had them turned around and Brian's back was against the glass. Pulling away from the kiss, Justin smiled as he slid to his knees, his eyes never leaving Brian's half closed ones.

"We don't have time for much." Justin told him as he grabbed at the waistband of Brian's sweats and started pulling them down over his hips and pooling them at the brunet's feed.

Brian didn't even bother to pull his feet out of the soaked pants, just allowing them to stay where they were as his husband's hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Brian's eyes closed and his hands tangled in the blond's hair as Justin took him into his mouth. Brian's breath hitched as Justin swallowed around his cock before pulling away. Justin tongued at his slit before swallowing him whole again, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He repeated his motions a few times before Brian's hand tightened in his hair and he knew his husband was about to come.

Justin slowly stood up, smiling at his husband, whose eyes were still closed and his breathing slowly returning to normal. Brian's hands were back on Justin's hips and Justin had his hands wrapped around Brian's waist. Brian's eyes finally opened as he looked down at his husband before kissing him, tasting himself in Justin's mouth. Brian reached down to pull at Justin's sweats to return the favor but Justin quickly shook his head and pulled his hands away.

"That was just for you, besides we need to get going before Daph starts pounding on the door." Justin kissed Brian once more.

Brian then started laughing, "We didn't even shower."

Justin shrugged before striping off his wet clothes with help from Brian after he got stuck. Once they were both completely naked, they soaped up each other while continuing kissing. Brian's hand snaked down Justin's side and before Justin could protest, Brian's hand was wrapped around his cock, his thumb running over the slit. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth before pulling away and laying his head on the brunet's shoulder. It only took a couple jerks of his hand before Justin was coming all over their stomaches. Brian quickly washed them again before grabbing Justin around the waist and dragging him out of the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**January [2009] - Part 3**

"Brian, she's going to be here any minute. Get off!" Justin pushed at his husband's shoulders.

They had been getting dinner ready for their visitor when Brian had dragged the younger man back to the bedroom for a quicky. It turned out to be more then that and now they had to shower and change before their guest arrived in ten minutes and Brian was not participating. He lay on Justin, content to not moving at all.

"It's not like she can get in without a key." Brian mumbled into the blond's shoulder.

"Bri, she has a key, remember. You gave it to her over late Christmas when she needed a place to stay after her apartment caught fire." Justin replied, "She never gave the key back."

"Fuck."

Brian pushed off the bed, kissed Justin once more before standing. He then helped Justin to his feet and they quickly made their way into the bathroom. They didn't mess around in the shower. They just got in, quickly washed up and got out. As they were back in the room, changing and picking up a little, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that's right, she did give the key back." Justin smirked as he made his way down to answer the door.

"You little fucker, you'll pay for that!" Brian shouted after him as Justin opened the door to reveal a smiling Cynthia.

"Should I even ask?" She asked, kissing Justin's cheek.

Justin shook his head, "We're so glad you agreed to have dinner with us."

"Well, I was a little curious as to what got Brian to even ask me." Cynthia replied, kissing Brian's cheek as he came towards them from the bedroom.

"He threatened to withhold sex," Brian stated, "Again."

"Brian!" Justin's face flushed as he hit Brian in the arm.

Cynthia muffed her laughter as she looked at the two husbands, "So, what is for dinner?"

"I cooked a cassarole." Justin beamed, "But I must warn you, it's the first time I've made it."

"It's alright. I'm sure it'll be great."

Just then, Ripper came bouncing out from the bedroom.

"How did he get out of the crate?" Brian asked

Justin just smiled as Cynthia knelt down to pet the dog, "He's so cute!"

"I said he needed to stay in the crate while we eat." Brian looked at Justin.

"Brian, he's a puppy who needs to run off all his energy." Justin replied.

"He's going to fucking beg for food and knowing you, you'll give it to him and then he'll get sick and refuse to eat the dog food, again."

Justin rolled his eyes, "He didn't get sick. He just didn't want to eat that brand of dog food. Once we replaced it with something else, he started eating again."

"Let him stay out, he's not hurting anyone." Cynthia stood back up, "So, I know there is something else you two are up to other then just having me over for dinner for the first time since I've known either of you."

Justin beamed at Brian, who just rolled his eyes, but was smirking himself.

"Dinner first." Brian replied, pulling out the chair for Cynthia to sit.

"Thank you." She sat down.

Brian did the same for Justin and kissed him before sitting down himself. The table had already been set and ready. They were soon eating and talking about everything. Cynthia asked Justin about his art and he filled her in that in three months he would have to return to New York for a few weeks. Justin then asked how Cynthia was getting along with becoming partner with them at Kinnetik. It had been their Christmas gift to her last year. She was loving it. They also asked how her apartment was coming along. There wasn't much that had to be done, but she was getting restless staying with an old friend.

After they had finished dinner, Justin cleaned up while Brian poured them all another glass of wine before they all sat down in the living room. Cynthia sat in the chair across from the couch, where Brian and Justin both sat. Ripper jumped up in her lap and curled up. They each took a few sips of their wine before Cynthia cleaned her throat.

"So, what are you two up too?"

"Well," Just sat forward on the couch, setting his wine on the coffee table, "Brian and I have been talking over the last year that as soon as I moved back to Pittsburgh, we would start a family."

Cynthia beamed at them, "You two are thinking about having a kid?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks great," She stated, turning to look at Brian, "Is Lindsay or Daphne going to be the surrogate again or are you adopting?"

Brian sat forward as well, "We thought about adopting but decided we wanted a child that was biologically ours. Lindsay was out of the question because we found out over Christmas that she and Mel are already thinking of having another kid and asked Mikey to be the father again."

"And we've considering Daph, but we had someone else in mind first." Justin added.

"That's wonderful. Your kid and theirs will grow up together," Cynthia smile, "So, who was it that you had in mind if not one of them?"

Neither of them spoke as they just watched Cynthia. It was not long before she realized.

"Me?"

Brian nodded, his tongue in cheek smirk, "I know you've been going on about wanting a kid for a while now but never having the time or the right partner."

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah, that's true. I didn't think you actually listened to me what I was talking about it."

"Of course I was." Brian replied.

"But why me?"

"You were the most logical of our friends," Justin shrugged, "Lindsay and Mel are already going to be having their own again and Daphne just got married not too long ago. We know it's probably not what you were thinking you'd do, only being the surrogate mother of a child, but you'd still be a mother and be allowed to see the kid whenever you want."

Cynthia nodded, "Well, I work just as much as Brian so being a full-time single mother wouldn't work, that's why I haven't done anything about having a kid myself."

"We'll pay for everything. Medical bills, everything." Brian told her.

"Which one of you would be the donor?"

"Both of us." Justin replied, "That way either of us could be the father."

"You don't have to decide right now. Take some time."

"No," Cynthia shook her head, "I don't need to take time. I'd love too. Helping you guys become parents would be amazing and to be the mother is just a bonus."

Justin beamed, "Really?"

Cynthia nodded, pushing the dog off her lab and standing up as Justin squealed and jumped to his feet. They hugged quickly and pulled away. Brian then surprised them all as he stood and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." She smiled at them both.

Cynthia stayed for another good hour going over everything with the men. They had decided they would move Cynthia into the manor with them and she loved that idea. It was mainly Justin's idea, wanting to be close while she would be pregnant. Brian agreed and Cynthia understood. Brian then walked her down to her car before returning to the loft. Justin was picking up and feeding the dog when he walked inside, setting the alarm and locking the door.

"Oh my God!" Justin squealed, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

Brian smiled and kissed the blond before dragging him back to the bedroom to celebrate. He knew it was a little early to be celebrating when she wasn't even pregnant yet, but he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**January [2009] - Part 4**

"Damn, there goes my chance at having Brian Kinney's child."

"Shhh!" Justin threw a fry at his friend, "We don't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh, sorry." Daphne popped the fry into her mouth.

"Besides, having my kid wasn't good enough for you?" Justin teased.

"No."

Justin glared at Daphne before they both broke out in laughter. Henry had no idea what they were laughing about, but joined in from his spot next to Justin. Suddenly Brian was sliding into the booth next to Daphne, making room for Gus next to him. Justin carefully pulled Henry over to make room for Jenny.

"How did you get them away from the girls?" Justin asked.

"It wasn't hard after finding out Lindsay had been wanting Mel to go out tonight so we have them until tomorrow afternoon." Brian replied, turning his attention to Daphne, "Would you like us to take little Hank off yours and the hubby's hands for the night too?"

"Brian openly offering to take kids in for the night," Daphne turned to Justin, "Has Hell frozen over and it's not all over the news yet?"

"Ha ha," Brian deadpanned, "I've taken the snot ball for you plenty of times."

"Did you just call my kid a snot ball?" Justin laughed.

"Yes." Brian replied, not turning his attention away from Daphne.

"You can have him. Kurt and I were going out anyway, but we were going to take him with us." Daphne changed the subject.

Brian nodded then turned back to the other children, "What do you two say we order to go, steal Hank and leave these two here?"

"Yes!" Jenny yelled.

"Sure." Gus smiled.

Gus and Jenny both stood and made their way to the counter so they could order from Kiki while Brian stood and snatched Henry from the booth, who was more then happy to leave his nuggets and fries to go with Brian and his 'brother' and 'sister'.

"See ya." He leaned over and kissed both Justin and Daphne before moving to the counter with the kids.

They watched as they got their food and disappeared out the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Justin asked.

"Do you mean did your husband just steal our kid? Yes it did." Daphne laughed, "So, Cynthia is going to."

Justin nodded, smiling brightly again, "She didn't even hesitate. At first she didn't understand why we picked her but after we explained, she was more then happy to say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Michael walked up to their booth.

"Hey Michael, Brian was just here with Jenny." Justin changed the subject right away.

Michael nodded, "I saw them. She seemed more happy to spend time with her brothers."

"Right, so how is it going with Lindsay and the new baby?"

"She's going in next week to see if it took." Michael replied.

Justin nodded and soon Michael was leaving them alone. They finished their lunch before heading out of the diner. Justin dropped Daphne off at work before heading back to the loft where he was sure he would find his husband and the children. When he slid the loft door open, he found all three kids playing in the middle of the room with Ripper. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Justin smiled at them.

"Is this the same dog from New York?" Gus asked, scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Yes." Justin nodded.

There had been a few times over the last four years that when Brian had visited with Justin in New York, Gus would be with him. There was even the rare occasion that Brian would show up with Jenny in tow and sometimes even Molly. Justin just never knew if Brian was going to have someone with him when he walked through the apartment door. For the first three years of Henry's life, he and Daphne still lived in New York so Henry was with Justin a lot but after they moved back to Pittsburgh, Justin only saw him when he returned to Pittsburgh himself or when Daphne brought him for a visit, or when Brian had snatched him away for a weekend.

"So what are three up too?" Justin asked, glancing around, looking for his husband.

He knew Brian well enough that the older man wouldn't be stupid enough to leave children alone. Would he?

"We're suppose to be distracting you for Uncle Bri," Jenny replied.

"And why is that?" Justin questioned, "Where is he?"

"Sneaking up on you." Gus smirked.

"What?" Justin went to turn around when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

He squeaked in surprise as he was lifted off the ground a few inches.

"Jesus Christ Brian," Justin laughed, "You scared the heck out of me, now put me down."

Brian placed his feet back on the ground but his arm around Justin's waist did not waver.

"Can we watch cartoons now?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Take the dog with you." Brian replied.

They watched the kids head for the TV before Justin turned in Brian's arms and wrapped his own around Brian's neck, kissing him.

"Why were they suppose to distract me for you?" He asked, pulling away.

"I ran down to get the mail. I know, I left them alone but Gus is a smart kid and I didn't actually leave until I heard the lift reach our floor. I told them to distract you." Brian shrugged.

Justin laughed, "Nice."

"I try."

"That you do." Justin kissed him again, "So, how was your little hour of alone time with them?"

"Good actually. Still weird having all three at once. It's normally only been Gus or just Henry or sometimes Gus and Jenny but never all three of them." Brian watched the kids all snuggle up on the couch together to watch the Powerpuff Girls and he rolled his eyes before turning back to his husband, "And we're getting ready to add another to the mix."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Justin frowned.

"What? No, of course not. No, no, no." Brian shook his head, kissing away the worry on Justin's face, "I just know that with this kid, there are no other parents that have them full-time. We're going to be the full-time parents this time. Gus and Jenny go back to the munchers and Henry goes back to Daphne and Kurt at the end of the day."

"I know but we're ready," Justin smiled up at his husband, "I know we are. It's natural to be scared. You remember how I was before Henry was even born and months after that."

Brian nodded, kissing Justin's forehead, "Yeah." He then started chuckling, remembering how his husband had acted throughout Daphne's pregnancy and months after.

"Jerk." Justin swatted at the back of his head, but was smiling.

Soon, the five of them were all in the kitchen making dinner together. Brian and Gus had opted for takeout, as usual but the majority won in the end with Justin, Jenny and Henry all wanting to cook. After helping all three kids wash their hands, they set about making their dinner of homemade pizza and breadsticks with a salad.


End file.
